Black Butler, Secret of the Butler
by The Sea and Sky
Summary: Ciel finds out the Sebastian has been telling him everything about himself. rated T for later chapters. Read and Review
1. To the Train

Black Butler

To the Train

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. The young master still asleep, I walked through the main hall into the kitchen to prepare his tea. Earl Grey tea in steel tea-pot and a beautiful cup. I took a small tray of food with me as well. Buttermilk pancakes with blueberry syrup and whip cream on top. I carried the tray in one hand with the food and tea on it but of course something happened on my way up the stairs.

Mey-rin, The young lord's maid was trying to clean the chandelier, again. I looked up at her as she stood on the railing of the second floor reaching out over the stairs with a duster. She leaned further and further until she started to fall. In a second I tossed the food tray up into the air caught the maid in one arm and the food tray in the other.

" Honestly Mey-rin. I told you that I will get the chandelier, now please stay out of trouble today" I said as she quickly moved away from my.

"I'm sorry, " she said over and over before running down the stairs to do something else. I needed to watch her a bit closer. After fixing my tail coat jacket I walked to the young lord's room. I walked in set the tray on the bed side table walked to the curtains and drew them open letting in the sunlight.

" Good morning my lord." I said tying back the curtains. " today you have a free day my lord," I said walking over to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes. " I have some business down at the train station, that I must attend to." I said to my Lord.

" What business do you have there that I do not know of?" he asked sitting up half glaring at me.

" I have to pick something up there My lord." I said bowing to him as he swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"Is that so? Then I shall come with you. I do not wish to be home alone."

" You would not be alone, My lord."

" I will feel like it." he said as I took his night-shirt off and started to dress him. I started to put on his shoes as the clock stuck 6:00. I looked at my lord then quickly putting on his shoes.

" If you insist on coming my lord we have to leave as soon as you finish your breakfast the train comes in at 8:00." I said to my master standing. " I'll leave you to eat, and I'll get the carriage ready for you." I said bowing before walking out of the door down the stairs and out the door to get the carriage ready for the ride to the train station. After getting the carriage ready I checked on my watch 6:15. I sighed opening the door and walking in up the stair and to my master's room.

" Are you done My Lord?"

"Yes Sebastian." he said to me with his hat and coat on his cane in hand. I nodded as he walked out his door down the stairs then to the carriage.

" Sebastian, what are we picking up?" he asked me entering the carriage.

"Something very important My Lord." I said to him climbing up onto the front and snapped the reins. Ciel sighed and wondered what in the world could be so important. Maybe it was a new tea set. Mey-rin did break a very expensive set. He sighed as the ride continued. He looked out the window ever so often wondering, waiting for the ride to come to an end.

We finally got to the Train station at 7:55. Perfect timing I thought to myself as I jumped down from the front of the carriage, and opened the door for my lord. He stepped out with his cane and sighed

" This better be worth the time Sebastian." he said to me.

" It is My Lord" I said smirking at him as he seat down on a bench as we waited for the train to pull up. It was on time. Right at 8:00 it was in the station. " I shall be back, please don't move My Lord." I said then walking off into the crowd of people. He stood close to the doors of the train and smiled as a brown-haired, red-eyed 5 ft tall woman. She smiled and jumped off the train and hugged me.

" OH Sebby, I've missed you so much." she said to me pushing her bangs from her face.

" And I you Minerva, how have you been."

" Fair." she said as I grabbed her bags and walked towards my lord. " did you bring your master" she asked

" Yes, He asked to come along, so please be on your best behavior." he said to her. We walked back to my lord who was giving me a look of, who is this and why do you have her bags. " My Lord, this is Minerva Michealus, my younger sister."


	2. The Train Ride and meeting his Master

Chapter 2. The Train Ride and Meeting his Lord.

( Minerva's POV)

I sighed as I waited for the train to pull to my station. I was going to visit my brother for a bit. It had been years since I'd seen him. I thought I would forget what he looks like but no he'll be the same in every way. Same dark hair same eyes, but new master. I pulled out my ticket to get on the train to London England. Sebastian wrote me about three mouths ago about his master.

He wrote that is master was short about my height, with dark blue-black hair, and he doesn't smile. I sighed a master who doesn't smile? Sebastian's in over his head again. I rolled my eyes getting on the train sitting in a compartment of my own. I stared out the window as the train slowly moved out of the station.

My red eyes watched the hills roll by as I played with my brown hair. I pulled out the letter he wrote me. It told me how he was and that he missed me which is hard to believe since he can't feel emotions unlike me.

Being who I am what I am, I am different. I'm what that call a freak in the demon world. My father a full demon, Sebastian's father as well, had me after Sebastian with a human woman. She was an amazing woman. Sebastian has always been there for me even though I'm a half demon. Since my mother, was human I have a human heart as well as human emotions which makes me a freak.

I'm glad Sebastian has always been there for me. Even when I was little. I remember when I was about 5 years old. We were on a family trip which was very rare for any demon family to do. I found out the real reason we when that day. My father's wife, Sebastian's mother hated me to know end, and still does. She told my father to leave me alone which he did. There was a thunder-storm that night, and I was left all alone, the only thing that made be feel better was that Sebastian never stopped looking for me.

He saved me that night bringing me home drying me and promising me he would never let his mother do that again. He's kept his promise to me and I'm glad. He's one hell of a brother.

It had been about two hours since the train had been moving and it still wasn't in London but that didn't worry me. I still had to make something for my brother's birthday. I also wanted to make something for his master.

I pulled out my sewing kit and got to work on a new pair of gloves to cover Sebastian's contract symbol as well as an eye patch for his master since he had to wear one to hide Sebastian's demon mark.

I sighed as I finished the gifts just as the train pulled into the station, the whistle blew as I packed up my things and went out to the platform to wait from my brother.

He stood close to the doors of the train and smiled as I walked out. I smiled and jumped off the train and hugged him tight.

" OH Sebby, I've missed you so much." I said to Sebastian pushing my bangs from my face.

" And I you Minerva, how have you been." He asked.

" Fair." I said as he grabbed my bags and walked towards my lord. " did you bring your master" I asked

" Yes, He asked to come along, so please be on your best behavior." he said to me. We walked back to his lord who was giving Sebastian a look of, who is this person next to you and why do you have her bags. " My Lord, this is Minerva Michealus, my younger sister." My brother said.

His master seemed to be shocked by the news. " I never knew you have a sister." he said to him. " Why is she here and why did you not ask me if she could come." he spat at him.

" My Lord, My sister has asked to learn how to become a butler like myself. I would have asked you my lord but you have been stressed lately. I thought it would be nice to have some extra help around the manor" Sebastian said.

" Sebastian," He half yelled rubbing his temples. " If she screws off once she's out you hear." he shouted. " now get the carriage, before something happens." Sebastian nodded and walked off with the bags to get the carriage. " tell me more about yourself, Minerva." Ciel said.

" well, there's not much to tell." I said to him. " I'm like Sebastian just a little different." I said to him.

" How?" He asked me.

" Um well, you see, I'm a half demon," I informed him.

" what does that mean?"

" It means I can feel human emotions and I have a heart that beats. If it beats too much or I'm stressed out, then I could die." I said to him.

" so you have a heart condition?" he asked. " I see, so you want to be more like your brother? Well, then I guess training will help with your problem." he stated as the carriage arrived. " get in I'd like to continue our talk." he said as Sebastian opened the door. Ciel got in then Sebastian helped me in then closed the door jumped onto the carriage and drove back to the manor.


	3. Manor of Phantomhive

Chapter 3.

Once they were back at the Manor Sebastian hopped down from the carriage and opened the door for Ciel and Minerva.

" Now Sebastian, take your sister's bags to your room, you'll have to share but I know you won't mind more time with her." Ciel said walking into the manor.

"Welcome back Master Ciel." Mey-Rin, Bardory, and Finnain said. " who's that?" Bardory asked.

"This is Minerva, she is Sebastian's half-sister," Ciel said walking up the stairs in to his study. Sebastian walked in with the bags and went straight to his room while the other three were getting to know Minerva. They asked her many annoying questions about Sebastian as a kid in which she didn't answer.

Minerva sighed looking out the window of the manor. This would be a long trip. She looked at the three.

" Will you three please, go do your jobs?" she asked, as the three ran off as Sebastian walked over. He bended down and picked her up swinging her round. Minerva smiled and looked at him. " Miss me?" she asked.

"Yes, and I wanted to get your height and weight." he said. " besides, you looked like you needed some cheering up."

She smiled at him and giggled as Ciel walked down frowning at him. He sighed rubbing his temples. He hoped his butler would be like this all the time now, if he was, then his reputation was done for. All he worked for would go down the drain if his butler wasn't perfect. Sebastian looked up his master. He set his sister down, and walked over to his master's side.

He looked down at him pushing him to the study. He need to work on the case at hand, Jack the Ripper. This case was tricky, prostitutes were being murdered. He needed more information. He had just gotten the letter from the Queen about it.

Ciel looked at his butler then at the letter.

"We will be going to London tomorrow pack my bags, were living the other's behind" he said." Your sister can come as well she might be of use in his case." he said going back to work. Sebastian nodded walked out of the room and got to work packing for his young master.

Mey-Rin, Bardory, and Finnan were all sitting at the kitchen table talking. Each wondering why Sebastian had never told anyone about his little sister. Maybe he couldn't tell ? No, he would have told the master right, and he wouldn't have forgot? Would he? Mey-Rin sighed.

"I wish Sebastian would have told us he had a sister."

"Me too," Bardory said. " I mean who keeps that fact from anyone? He didn't even tell the master."

" It wasn't our business." Finny said to them looking out the window at the garden.

"But till it would have been nice to know about it" the other two said.

"I kept it from you four was because if I told you, you would be asking me questions non stop so I couldn't get my work done." Sebastian said. He had over heard everything from the door way. " Shouldn't you be out in the garden, and you dusting?" he asked Finnain and Mey-Rin.

They both stood then ran out to do their jobs. Sebastian sighed shaking his head. Why did he have to remind them to do there work and not annoy people. He turned and walked out of the kitchen into his room.

"Minerva, My Master and I will be going to London to work on this case he has been given. he would like to know if you wish to come or stay." he said." He would like if you would join us"

" I would love you" she said to him." but when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." he said smiling at her. " now please don't unpack anything, and lunch is in an hour so please be ready." he said walking out of the room heading down to the kitchen to make lunch.

Ciel walked down into the dinning room sitting down. He sighed as Minerva walked in, in a white short-sleeved white blouse and a black long skirt. She pushed her bangs from her face as he smiled.

"you clean up well, for a butler to be"

She nodded and looked at him nodding. She sat looking at him.

" Why so quiet?" he asked.

"Because, I am just not in the mood to chat." she said to him.

He nodded as Sebastian served lunch. Ciel smiled after lunch.

" I will be in my study untill bed Sebastian, " he said walking away. " oh and fill your sister in on the case."

Sebastian nodded bowing from the waist down. He watched his master walked away then sat down.

" I shouldn't have to tell you about the case, Minerva. You've heard of Jack the Ripper, correct?" he asked as she nodded. " well that is our case, to find and stop him from killing more women." he said to her. " now why don't you tell me what you've been up to." he asked her leaning forward onto his elbow.

Minerva looked into his eyes. " you really don't want to know."

" yes I do." he said to her. " Tell me now" he said grabbing her chin turning her face towards him,

" Sebastian,..." she said she stood and walked out of the room. Sebastian frowned looking down at the table. Minerva never hid things from him before... or had she.


	4. First Night at the Manor

Chapter 4.

Minerva sighed after walking away from Sebastian. Jack the Ripper, a murdering man who killed women. Minerva had heard much about him from her time spend in the human world. She walked down the hall to the room Sebastian and her shared flopping on the extra bed thinking about what had just happened. She didn't wish to talk to Sebastian about what she had been up to since it would be rather embarrassing. If she had it her way she'd never speak of what happened to her ever never would she tell him unless it was life or death. She heard someone knock and she looked over to the door.

" Lord Phantomhive, what do I owe this visit?" She asked him looking from him back to where she had been looking before he had entered the room. He looked at her walking over to her side.

" I've never seen Sebastian this..." he said to her. " this well, moody, or to have any emotion show on his face before." Ciel said to her. He looked at bit, well, not like Sebastian had written. She raised her brow at him as he spoke. " I wish you would talk to him." he said to her. " I don't normally care this much about my butler but I need him at his best for this case, so talk to him." He stood up playing with the ring on his thumb. " and please be ready to leave for London." he said walking from the room not looking back.

Minerva finally looked up at the door. Why must she tell him what had happened. He doesn't need to know and she didn't want him to know. She shook her head standing and began to undo her dress. Once she was in nothing but her undergarments she walked to her suit case and grabbed a night-dress, slipping it over her head not noticing eyes watching from the window. She turned to the door then walked back to her bed laying down before sliding under the covers her head rested on the feather pillow.

Sebastian sighed knocking on his master's study door. He opened the door to find Ciel looking down at his paper work writing with his quill. He sighed never looking from his work.

" Sebastian, " he said to him. " we leave tomorrow or the next day" He finally looked up. " I want to get out of here as soon as we can. I have a feeling that we will find some good information out of this." he said to him standing. " I shall be off to bed." he said walking past his butler to his room and Sebastian followed him then undressed him getting him ready for bed.

" Good night my young Lord." Sebastian said to his lord before closing the door to his room walking down the hallway to his room. He smiled when he entered to find is sister fast asleep. The demon watched her for a little while before taking out his tail coat vest and shirt. He removed his trousers before sliding into his bed. He didn't need clothes when he slept, for he didn't need the warmth or did he like the way they felt. He turned onto his side trying to figure out what was going on with his sister. She had changed much since the last time he saw her which was long before he had known his master.

He was always a butler to someone. When he last saw his sister, it was when he was going to eat his last master's soul. The man was old in years and the contract had been a strange one. It wasn't revenge, nor for wealth. The man was only 20 when he called Sebastian to be his butler. His name wasn't Sebastian than it was Jon Michealus. It's a surprise that every one of his masters used his real last name. Minerva had come to visit him a day before his master's soul would have been eaten. When he remember what she had looked like. Her brown locks put up into a lovely bun with her bangs pulled to the sides. He had been surprised by her appearance there. He let her meet his master who was very surprised that his butler had a sister. When she left the manor that night was the last time before now that he had seen her.

Minerva had changed in appearance and in mind-set. Sebastian turned over before blowing out the candles letting the room turn dark. He let his eyes lids fall, going straight to sleep.


	5. Morning

ch. 5

The next day Sebastian woke to find his sister was already out of the room, most likely in the kitchen starting breakfast. He had a feeling that it was so she didn't have to talk to him when he woke. Sebastian sat up running a hand through his hair before throwing of the sheet. He stood, then walked over to his closet pulling on his white long-sleeved collared shirt. He pulled on his black pants tucking in his shirt before adding a black vest. He slipped his tie around his neck before proceeding to tie it. He pulled his black dress shoes. He grabbed his tail coat before walking out of his room going straight to the kitchen.

Minerva was just finishing with making his master master's tea. He leaned against the wall in the hall watching her wanting for something to happen. She was chopping some onions, and ham. Sebastian thought she was making some sort of omelet. He took a quick breath before walking in to the room. Minerva didn't stop working.

" Sebastian, Lord Phantomhive's tea in ready, and do you always have to watch me before you enter." she said cracking two eggs in a pan before adding some cheese, ham and some onions. She never turned to look at her brother nor did he try to talk to her. He grabbed the tray which held his master's tea then walked out up the stairs to his master's room. He set the tray down on the night stand before moving to the curtains drawing and tying them back.

Ciel felt the light stream in the window as his eyes opened to find what had woke him. He sighed sitting up as his butler wished him a good morning telling him of this breakfast and plans for that day. As his butler talked he took his cup taking a drink, then froze choking a bit on the tea.

" I think we can skip the dance lessons today Sebastian. I don't want to have to dance with..."

" you will be dancing not with me but my sister after all, she is more your height and would be easy to move around the room." Sebastian said to his master as Ciel set his cup down.

" Did you talk to her?" Ciel asked him as her swung his legs from the bed allowing his butler to dress him. Sebastian shook his head then went to explain that she was up before he was.

Ciel nodded and stood. " Sebastian please check on the garden, have your sister serve me my breakfast please." He said walking down the stairs, after grabbing his eye patch. He didn't want to wear it at the moment and he needed to prove a point. He cared much for his butler even if he didn't show it most of the time. He knew that something wasn't right with his butler and he would find out what it was.

Sebastian bowed before following his young lord thinking to himself, What do you have planned my young lord. Sebastian smirked before turning to the kitchen as Ciel went and sat int he dinning room.

"oh Minerva, please take my Lord his breakfast, I must check on the garden." Sebastian said poking his head into the kitchen then continued out to the garden. Minerva of course sighed and took the master of the house his breakfast and was surprised that he wasn't wearing his eye patch.

" Are you feeling well, Lord Phantomhive?" She asked setting the omelet in front of him. He nodded and opened his eyes. His left eye a rich blue while his right purple and held Sebastian mark.

" I am well, but I do think Sebastian is under the weather. He's not one to worry about but lately, more or less since you've arrived he has been not acting like himself." he said to her holding the patch up. " would you mind?" he asked. Minerva nodded and was about to cover his eyes when Ciel grabbed her hand making her touch his eye. " When he started working for me." he said not letting her hand leave his eye. " he was not as he is now. It worries me." he said sighing letting her hand go. Why was he telling her he cared.

" My brother has always been one to grow on his master's. He finds out what they like and become, exactly what they want him to be." Minerva said to him tying the patch on. " I worry about him sometimes too," Ciel turned to face her as she sat next to him.

" Tell me what happened." he asked which sounded more of an order then a questions. " If Sebastian is worrying about something, which we both can see he is, then I would like to know why, my perfect butler has become depressed and worried."

" Sebastian, is not one to be depressed...but it's not my fault if I don't wish to talk about things that have happened to me. Like I would never ask you about what happened to you. " she said to him. Ciel looked at her. He nodded at her. He could see why Sebastian would worry about her now. Half human, one who kept things from people and one who might be something important to his butler.

" Now, Minerva, Sebastian has a dance lesson planned for me and wants you to dance with me but I do not wish to have one today." he said to her taking a bite of his food. " I would like it if you could do me a tiny favor." She raised her brow at Ciel. What was he planning. " I have something in town that needs to be picked up. If you could get it from me then we both won't have to dance." he said. " and don't tell Sebastian of this talk, this is what I need." he said handing her a piece of paper.

She smiled." you don't want him to know how much you care do you?" she asked him. " I'll pick it up, but I will say I enjoy dancing. Lord Phantomhive, can you please get Sebastian to understand that I don't wish to remind myself of the past right now. It's...just... I should be going." with that she bowed her head then walked out of the dinning room, grabbed a cloak before walking out the door then looked down at the paper which said. Get information from the Undertaker on the most resent Jack the ripper death. She shook her head walking off to get what Ciel asked.


	6. Information

Ch 6.

Sebastian walked to the dinning room just as Ciel had finished eating. " Sebastian, pack my things." he said to him not looking at his butler standing. " and please take my plates to the kitchen. Your sister has run to do a favor for me." He said to him sighing. " I'll be in my study." he said walking to the door. " so I guess no dance lessons." he said smirking as he walked out.

" Yes, my lord." He said sighing. " you will still have you lesson after she gets back." he said picking up his master's plates taking them to the kitchen wondering what his master could have seen Minerva to do. He walked into the kitchen frowning as he saw Bardory holding a flame thrower. " Bardory, what did I tell you about your cooking."

Bard turned and set the thrower down. " Sorry Sebastain, but it wasn't to cook, we have a some rat problem and I was going to get rid of it." He said to the butler.

Sebastian nodded and walked over to him setting the dishes down. " then use a mouse trap, not a flame thrower." he said walking out of the kitchen to the master's room starting to pack for their trip to London.

Minerva sighed looking down at the paper Ciel had handed her. The Undertaker, a man with silver hair who always had the info you wanted. She had met him many times before but she wished she didn't to go into his shop. Memories would just flow back into her mind reminding her of the past she wished to forget. Her ruby eyes looked up at the sign above the shop sighing before entering.

" Well, Well, look who it is." a voice called out from inside a coffin. " Why if it isn't Minerva it's been a long time." The Undertaker said as he moved the lid of the coffin away to looked at the girl in his shop. " what can I do you for?" He asked

" I have come to get information for my brother's lord."

" Oh so Lord Phantomhive, Sent you? For the information, I have? Well, I would have loved to see your brother and hear a joke but since your here I shall just give you the ..." as he was about to continue someone walked through the door.

" Undertaker I..." A male voice said.

Ciel paced in his study as his butler watched as has sent Minerva out after breakfast and it was now almost dinner. Sebastian looked at his master. He must really have wanted that information if him to be pacing about his study. He turned to his butler.

"Go find your sister, she should have been back with that information by now. I can't leave without this information Sebastian." Ciel said to him. Sebastian bowed to him then walked calmly out of the room out the door heading straight to the Undertaker's.

He opened the door and looked around. No one was there, so he checked the back finding Undertaker sitting beside Minerva who was holding a cup of tea. Something looked wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it but something had happened here. Minerva stood putting the cup down and hugging her brother who raised a brow that the Undertaker who handed him a piece of paper that held the information he needed. Sebastian sighed and picked Minerva up bridal style taking her home. He walked in Ciel watched his butler walk to his room setting down his sister on the bed before sitting down himself since she wasn't letting go of him. Ciel walked to his bed room sitting on his bed before laying back spreading his arms out closing his eyes falling to sleep.


End file.
